The University of North Carolina at Pembroke is committed to increasing its capacity to conduct research in the biomedical, behavioral, and biotechnological sciences. UNC Pembroke is also committed to the advancement of women and underrepresented individuals into careers in the biomedical sciences. This project will create the Office of Research Development (ORD) and, working with an advisory board, the targeted departments, and university administrators, build the institutional infrastructure for sustaining a research culture at UNC Pembroke. The Extramural Associate (EA) will direct the operations of the ORD and report directly to the Provost and Vice Chancellor for Academic Affairs. The office will facilitate the following research culture-building activities as guided and advised by the Research Advisory Board: (1) pilot faculty research projects, (2) proposal building/grant writing workshops and symposia, (3) current research technology workshops, (4) undergraduate researcher participation, (5) annual research symposia, and (6) professional development activities for faculty and research students. Evaluation of project success will include metrics such as the quantity and quality of grant submissions/awards; the impact of research funding on each of the targeted departments in terms of faculty recruitment, equipment acquisition, and other resources; the impact of research funding on individual PIs in terms of publications, professional presentations, inter- and intra-institutional collaborations, involvement with peer review activities, and additional extramural funding; the impact of research experiences for undergraduate students; and an enhanced pipeline of underrepresented students advancing into research careers in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Plans for sustaining the ORD include institutional support, indirect cost recovery, and additional extramural funding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]